A Nightmare In The Cul-De-Sac
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: When Eddy gets mad at Edd he finally snaps at losses it.
1. Part 1

One day Ed, Edd, n Eddy where doing a scam but Edd messed it up and Eddy became furious and got super frustrated at Edd.

"This is all your fault sock head!" Eddy screamed.

"But Eddy!" Edd said back.

"But nothing! I would have got a jar full of quarters if you didn't screw this up!" Eddy shouted as he pointed right at Edd.

Suddenly Edd became pretty furious and stood up saying "You know Eddy if it wasn't for me you would be suffering because Ed could have been mispelling everything!"

Eddy stood there looking at Edd for a couple seconds until he smacked his face and walked off with Ed.

Later that day Edd was suffering and crying about what had happened until he finally realized he had ENOUGH.

Edd walked right over to Eddy's house and waited until his parents left the house and then he snuck in. Then he went to the kitchen and god a steak knife and then he walked upstairs and heard Eddy watching TV.

Edd quietly walked into Eddy's room and went close to him but suddenly Eddy noticed him.

"What are you doing here sock head!?" Eddy shouted.

Then Edd began to stab multiple times making Eddy scream in pain until Eddy dropped to the floor dead.

Edd then quickly put the steak knife under Eddy's bed and quickly walked out of the house.

Then Ed saw Ed who looked at him confused.

"Double D?" Ed said.

"Oh hi Ed!" Edd said.

"What's going on?" Ed said.

"Oh Eddy apologized to me" Eddy said worried.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" Ed said.

"I was doing an experiment over at my house and I cut myself!" Edd said trying to fool Ed.

Ed thought about Eddy and quickly ran into his house.

"No Ed wait Eddy's sleeping!" Edd tried to tell Ed but he ignored and went into the house.

Edd quickly ran away from the house.

Later a broadcast began airing.

"Earlier today 12 year-old Eddy Reese had been violently killed by his 12 year-old friend Edd Pensky. He is now being held in custody."

Later Edd was sentenced to Peach Creek Mental Hospital where he would be there until he turned 21.

To Be Continued


	2. Part 2

9 years later.

One night Dr. Henry Jacobs (Edd's doctor) was traveling with a lawyer to file a case to keep him in the hospital for the rest of his life.

"Are you sure that he's not dangerous?" The lawyer asked.

"No. He hasn't spoke a word in nine years." Dr. Jacobs said.

Suddenly they began to notice that patients where walking out on the grassy field in front of the hospital.

"When did they start letting them out?" The lawyer asked.

Dr. Jacobs got confused and began wondering about if the gate was locked or opened.

"Wait here." Dr. Jacobs said as he got out of the car.

"But!" The lawyer said as he tried to stop him.

"Just wait here!" Dr. Jacobs said as he went to check on the gate.

As the lawyer was sitting in the car a patient jumped onto the car and began to pound on it. Then a hand came threw the window causing him to get out and run away from the car. Then the patient quickly got into the car and began to drive off.

"What happened?!" Dr. Jacobs said as he ran to the lawyer.

"A patient just stole the car!" The lawyer shouted.

"It's him" Dr. Jacobs said.

"Who?" The lawyer said.

"The man we're going to court for." Dr. Jacobs said.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

One day on Rethink Ave. in the Cul-De-Sac Ed was on his way to school when his parents gave him a key to drop off at a house so it would be sold.

When Ed was walking a small little boy that Ed was babysitting named Steven came.

"Hey Ed." Steven said.

"Oh hey Steven how you doing?" Ed said.

"Since my parents are gone for tonight lets have a fun night." Steven said.

"Ok sure." Ed said.

"What's that key for?" Steven said.

"Oh I got to drop this at 220 Rethink Ave.". Steven said.

"What!? 220 Rethink Ave.!" Steven said.

As they walked to the house it was old with a for sale sign.

"You can't go up there!" Steven said.

"Yes I can." Ed said as he walked up and dropped the key next to the door.

"It's haunted!" Steven said.

"Oh shut up!" Ed said.

"My dad said strange stuff happened there nine years ago!" Steven said as he pointed to the house.

"Well I got to go see you tonight." Steven said before he ran off.

Suddenly inside the house someone was looking out the window. It was Edd. We was wearing a black shirt with blue pants and a light brown jacket. He watched Ed walk and then he went into a steak knife that he killed Eddy with.

 **MEANWHILE**

Dr. Jacobs was walking out of the hospital with a staff guy talking.

"So you're saying he stole a car and drove off." The staff guy said.

"Yes." Dr. Jacobs said.

"Where do you think he was going?" The staff guy said.

"To his home. Rethink Ave." Dr. Jacobs said.

"Rethink Ave? Thats like 20 miles away from here. I dont even think he could drive that far." The staff man said.

"Well we was just doing fine last night" Dr. Jacobs said.

Then Dr. Jacobs went to his car and began driving.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Part 3

Later that evening Dr. Jacobs went to St. Johnson Cemetery and asked the gravekeeper of the cemetery to see Eddy McGee's grave.

"So you want to see Eddy Reese eh?" The gravekeeper said.

The gravekeeper walked with Jacobs into a section of graves to see it.

"Yes" Jacobs said.

"Oh I heard about nine years ago. Apparently he was killed by his best friend."

"Yes very tragic" Jacobs said.

Suddenly as they approached the grave they noticed it had been duged up and the coffin was stolen. The tombstone over the open grave said:

EDDY SKIPPER REESE

1983 - 1995

OUR LOVING SON

"What the hell?" The gravekeeper said.

"He came home" Jacobs said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Note from author: Sorry this part was short the other is in the next part.**


	4. Part 4

Steven was walking home from school when suddenly he saw a man staring at him.

It was Edd.

He was wearing a black neutral plastic mask over his head to hide his face.

Steven began to run away and this made Edd get into his car and drive slowly.

Meanwhile Ed was at school writing a paper.

Ed was writing until he noticed that Edd was staring at him but he turned his head and disappeared.

During this Dr. Jacobs was talking on a pay phone.

"Please you need to come for he his here in Peach Creek. How do I know? Because I'm his doctor that's way! So please be ready. If you don't it's your funeral."

Jacobs hanged up the phone and just as he looked to the right he noticed a dumpster with white clothes near it. He walked towards it and discovered that it was Edd's patient clothes. Jacobs was concerned and quickly went back into his car and drove off and was completely unaware that there was a hobo's corpse in the dumpster form which Edd got his clothes.

It was then 3:30 and Ed was walking home from school and three of his friends Rolf, Kevin and Jonny came with him.

"Ed-boy walking without us?" Rolf question him.

"Sorry Rolf, I didn't see you" Ed said.

"Hey look at the cop car it's going to fast!" Kevin said as he pointed to the car that he didn't know was Edd.

"Hey cops don't speed!" Kevin shouted.

The car suddenly stopped.

"Careful Kevin he'll get mad at you" Jonny said.

"Oh he's driving off see!" Kevin said.

"Well I gotta go I'll see you all later" Kevin said as he walked off into a forest.

As Kevin was walking in the woods Edd suddenly jumped out with a tree branch and brutally hit him with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kevin shouted.

Edd began to wack Kevin multiple times until blood started to come out all over his body.

"STOP! WHO ARE YOU?!" Kevin shouted.

Edd began to take off his mask and show Kevin.

"SON OF A BI-" Kevin shouted as Edd whacked him in the head.

Kevin was dead before his body stopped twitching.

Edd began to stare at Kevin's corpse until he gan to drag it away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Part 5

Later that day Ed was driving with Rolf in his car.

"So Ed-boy what are you doing tonight?" Rolf asked.

"I'm watching over my friend" Ed said.

"Who?" Rolf asked.

"Steven Alson" Ed said

"My father is near a store lets go see him" Rolf said.

Rolf's dad was a police officer near a crime spot.

"Father what happened" Rolf asked.

"Oh its just a break it. Some kids came and stole candy from a convenience store thats all."

"Hi Ed"

"Hi Mr. Swazon" Ed said.

Rolf then drove off.

Then Dr. Jacobs went to Rolf's father.

"Excuse me" Jacobs said.

"Hello" Rolf's dad said.

"Henry Jacobs" Jacobs said as he held out his hand.

"Bernard Swazon" Rolf's father said as he shook Jacobs hand.

"I need to have a word with you" Jacobs said.

"About what" Swazon asked.

"I need you to let me in 220 Rethink Ave" Jacobs said.

Later Jacobs and Swazon got a key to 220 Rethink Ave. which was where Eddy was killed.

Jacobs opened the door and it showed that the house has been abandoned for sometime.

"Why are we here?" Swazon asked.

"Edd Penskey" Jacobs said.

"Wait! Isn't that the boy who killed his friend Eddy Reese nine years ago?"

"Yes" Jacobs said.

"What about him?" Swazon asked.

"Something tells me that he's here in Peach Creek." Jacobs said.

"How do you know?" Swazon asked.

"Because I'm his doctor!" Jacobs said.

"Last night when I was heading to a court to make his sentence longer he escaped by jumping onto a car and drove off."

"I think he's here to finish his killing spree." Jacobs said.

"This is the house where he killed Eddy. Lets go up to the room and see." Jacobs said and he and Swazon walked up the stairs and into Eddy's formal room.

Eddy's room was old and dusty with walls that had paint tearing off and all his future was gone.

"This is it. This is where it happened." Jacobs said.

"Hey wait a minute where is Eddy's parents?" Jacobs said.

"Two years after Eddy was killed his parents Peter and Cindy Reese were both killed in a car accident when they went to see their son's grave and no one claimed their bodies so they were both buried in unmarked graves next to Eddy's grave." Swazon told Jacobs.

"He's here" Jacobs said.

"What makes you think that?" Swazon said.

"Earlier today I went to see his grave and it was dug up." Jacobs said.

"We've got to broadcast this on TV and radio to warn everyone." Swazon said.

"No. If you do that everyone will panic so just have cops secretly look around the city for him."

"Okay" Swazon said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Part 6

Shortly afterwards Jacobs and Swazon were both in a police car looking for Edd.

"Doesn't he have any parents" Swazon said as he looked at Jacobs.

"Well really his life was hard when he was growing up. His father Harry Penskey died when he was just six months old. His mother Deborah Penskey had difficult times with him him because of how busy she was. When Edd was a young boy we was bullied a lot because he was not like a lot of other kids. His only friends where Ed Horace and Eddy Reese. Eddy however, acted very abusive towards him sometimes. When Edd was sent to the mental hospital his mother would visit him once a week until one point she couldn't handle her depression anymore and took her life out with a handgun." Jacobs told Swazon.

"Oh thats horrible" Swazon said.

"Wait! Did you say Ed Horace was his friend?" Swazon said surprisingly.

"Yes" Jacobs replied.

"I know him he's friends with my son Rolf." Swazon said.

"You know what that could mean?" Jacobs said.

"What?" Swazon said.

"I bet Ed Horace is his main target."

"He'll try to kill Ed and anyone that gets in his way." Jacobs said.

"Well then there's no time to lose" Swazon said and he and Jacobs began speeding off.

Meanwhile Jonny was driving to work when he needed to use the restroom so he pulled over at a gas station.

Jonny then went to the bathroom to use a stall unaware that Edd was following him.

Edd then knocked on Jonny's stall.

"Occupied" Jonny said.

Edd knocked again.

"Lisin body I'm gonna be a while so your gonna have to wait." Jonny said.

Edd knocked again even louder.

"Okay thats it!" Jonny said as he pulled up his pants.

Jonny kicked opened the stall door and shouted "Listen body st-"

Edd grabbed Johnny by the head and began to bang him against the stall until his head started bleeding. Then Edd took out his knife and stabbed Jonny multiple times in the chest and head.

Jonny's corpse fell to the ground bleeding terribly.

Ed began to pick up Jonny's corpse and walk out with it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Part 7

Meanwhile Sarah and Jimmy were both now dating and watching TV in Sarah's house.

A news report came on the TV.

"One hour ago today Farm & House hardware store in Peach Creek on William St. was broken into today. The store closed an hour ago before the robbery happened. Items that were stolen where an axe, a handgun and two packs of bullets. The suspect is unknown. Stay tuned for further updates."

"Again?" Sarah said.

"That's the second time today" Jimmy said.

Meanwhile Edd was walking through a forest to get to Sarah's house until he was stopped by two teenagers who were smoking in the forest.

"Look at this guy" One of the teens said giggling.

"Hey man Halloween isn't for another month!"

One of the teenagers began to poke Edd and say "Why don't you just go home and wait because it's not time ye-" Edd quickly grabbed the teen and threw him and impaled him on a tree strick.

The other teen quickly tried to run away but Edd pulled out his desert eagle and shot the teen two times in the back, killing him.

Edd looked at the body of one of the teens before continuing to walk to the house.

Sarah and Jimmy continued to watch TV.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go upstairs and you know what?" Sarah said.

"Aw fuck yeah" Jimmy said excitedly.

They both went upstairs.

Edd sunk into the house and waited for sometime.

After a while Jimmy and Sarah were both done.

"Okay Jimmy gotta go to work soon so I'm gonna take a bath."

"Alright. Hey do you mind if I sleep here for a little bit?" Jimmy said.

"Sure I'll see you later."

"Bye babe" Jimmy said.

As Sarah was in the bathtub Jimmy was sleeping when heard a knock on the door in Sarah's room.

"Alright Sarah come on in jokes over" Jimmy said as he got up.

As Jimmy opened the door Edd ran in and axed Jimmy to the chest.

Then Sarah was getting out of the tub and Edd walked in and touched her shoulder but she thought it was Jimmy.

"Forget it Jimmy I got to go to work"

"You want to go get a bite after I come home?"

"Wait why is your hand so filthy?"

Sarah turned around and gasped when she saw Edd but then he grabbed her head and dunked it in the tub until she drowned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Part 8

Dr. Jacobs and Swazon went to notice the spot in the forest where the two teenagers were killed by Edd.

Police were surrounding the area and ambulances came and took the bodies out.

Swazon quickly ran to the scene.

"Hey what happened?!" Swazon said.

"Oh hi Bernard. Uh two teenagers were found killed in the forest."

"How?"

"One was found impaled on a tree branch and the second one was found with two bullet wounds in his back."

"Oh great" Swazon said sarcastically as he ran back into his police car.

"What happens?" Jacobs asked.

"Your damn patient just killed two teens. One of them had bullet wounds so that means Edd has a gun."

"Shit! We got to find him!" Jacobs said.

Meanwhile Edd was a neighborhood looking for his next victim Nazz.

He snuck into her backyard where he found her dad weed wacking.

Edd quickly ran up to him and kicked his back making him land on the ground. He then picked up the weed wacker and cut his head with it as blood splattered all over Edd's body.

"Hey dad what's with all the-" Nazz gasped as he saw her dad with his head split into two next to Edd.

Edd quickly pulled out his desert eagle and shot Nazz in the head killing her instantly.

Now that Nazz was dead he had another three targets: The Kanker Sisters.

Edd took a long walk to the trailer park where he found the Kankers trailer and he walked up to it.

Edd knocked on the door.

Lee came and answered it.

"Can I help you?" Lee said.

Edd stand there.

"Look buddy there's no Halloween party here so I-" Edd pulled out his steak knife and stabbed Lee and the abdomen, killing her.

Edd walked into the trailer as May quickly ran to the room.

May screamed as she tried to escape Edd threw his axe hitting May's back.

Marie quickly came and grabbed a gun. She pointed it at Edd and he began to take off his mask.

"Muffin?" Marie said as she stopped pointing the gun at Edd.

Edd walked closely to Marie and hugged her.

Edd then grabbed his mask and walked out of the Kankers trailer.

Meanwhile officer Mike Richards was standing by Ed's house on a watch for Edd himself.

Suddenly Richards saw a man go near the trash cans of the house who had very similar clothes to Edd's

"Get down!" Richards shouted as he pointed his gun.

The man did not respond and just continued to empty the garbage cans.

Richards had no choice and fired two times killing the man.

Richards quickly grabbed his radio.

"Bernard! Bernard are you there?" Richards shouted.

"What is it Mike?"

"I think I just gunned down Penskey!"

"Really? Check the body to make sure!"

Richards took a look around the body and at one point took out a wallet to realval an ID. It turns out that the man was John Carlson a deaf garbage man who was on his garbage route.

"Bernard bad news" Mike said.

"What?"

"It turns out I just gunned down John Carlson a deaf garbage m-"

Suddenly, Richards was axed to the chest and it was Edd who did it.

"Mike? Mike are you their?! MIKE?!" Swazon shouted.

"HENRY WE GOT TO GO NOW I THINK PENSKEY'S GETTING CLOSER TO ED" Swazon shouted.

Jacobs got into the car and they speeded off to Rethink Ave.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Part 9

Jacobs and Swazon quickly made to the scene where officer Richards was killed.

"Fuck…Mike" Swazon said.

Swazon grabbed his radio.

"I need two ambulances over on Rethink Ave. we got an officer down and a gunned down civilian."

"You know what Henry I'm gonna have to get a police officer to patrol the street while we look."

"I need Lloyd Smith over to Rethink Ave. as soon as possible!"

"What are you doing Bernard?"

"I'm getting one of my best officers Lloyd Smith over to to patrol the area."

"One of your officers just got killed so I'm -"

Swazon quickly interrupted Jacobs.

"Hey! As long as we're both looking for Penskey I'm in charge!"

Jacobs nodded.

They both waited for the ambulances as they watched the bodies being taken away then a couple minutes after that Smith came.

"Hi Bernard" Smith said.

"Hi Lloyd"

"Who's this?" Smith asked.

"This is Henry Jacobs"

"Hello Lloyd Smith" Smith said as he shook Jacobs hand.

"Now Lloyd the reason we called you is because there is a killer named Edd Penskey on the loose and he's already killed two people. So we need you to watch this area and look for him."

"Sure thing Bernard"

Jacobs and Swazon quickly got into there car and drove off as Smith began walking around.

Later as Smith was walking around Edd quickly snuck near his police car and opened it grabbing the shotgun that was inside. He then snuck up to Smith and waited.

Smith quickly turned around to notice Edd and just when he reacted Edd quickly logged the shotgun through his abdomen killing him.

Edd stared at Smith's corpse and then walked to Steven's house.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Part 10

Edd went near Steven's house but for some reason went near a power plant on the street.

A worker on the power plant saw Edd and began to shout at him.

"Hey you're trespassing!"

Edd walked closer to the worker.

"Don't play shit with me!"

"Okay that's it I'm calling the police! Don't you dare fucking move!"

The worker went near a phone but Edd grabbed him by the neck and impaled him on a electrical wire.

Edd then flipped two switches cutting off power to Rethink Ave.

Meanwhile at Steven's house Ed, Rolf and Steven were watching a movie until the power went out.

"What happened?!" Steven shouted.

"Well Steve-boy it's quite obvious the power went out!" Rolf said back.

"Something's going on at that house" Ed said as he looked through a window seeing a house with Edd walking inside with the corpse of the electrical worker.

"Go check it out!"

"Yeah Ed-boy go see!"

"Alright!" Ed said as he walked over to the house and when he got inside he was horrified to see a coffin that had Eddy's corpse and there was a picture of Eddy on top of it.

Ed backed up scared only to scream when he found the corpses of Jonny, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Lloyd, Nazz and the electrical worker. As Ed backed up Edd suddenly appeared and swinged his axe to his chest but Ed dodged and began to run back to Steven's house. Edd quickly went near the front door and pulled out his desert eagle and fired two times but they all missed hitting to windows on near by houses instead.

Meanwhile Jacobs and Swazon heard the gunshots.

"Shit! Henry we gotta go!" Swazon shouted.

Jacobs got in the car and they speeded off.

"What happend Ed?" Steven quickly asked shocked.

"Someone's after us!"

"What?" Rolf asked.

"We gotta hide quick upstairs into Steven's room!"

Ed, Steven and Rolf went up and locked themselves into Steven's room.

Edd quickly axed the front door and ran up the stairs.

Ed turned his direction to a window in Steven's room giving him an idea.

"Someone needs to go out the window and get help"

"I'll do it!" Rolf said.

Rolf quickly climbed out the window and down to house and began to shout for help. He then noticed a police car.

"Rolf what is it?!" Swazon said.

"Someone is trying to kill us!" Rolf shouted.

"HENRY HURRY PENSKEY'S IN THERE!"

Edd began axing Steven's door to him room and as Edd tried to unlock the door Ed grabbed a pocket knife of Steven's dresser and quickly stabbed Edd in the shoulder. Ed then opened the door and whacked Edd making him fall down the stairs.

Ed and Steven quickly ran to another room but Edd caught up with them.

"Edd!" Jacobs shouted.

Edd turned around and saw Jacobs standing.

"Edd it's me Henry Jacobs."

Edd pulled out his desert eagle and shot Jacobs twice wounding him but not killing him.

Outside Rolf noticed the shotgun that Edd impaled Smith with and quickly grabbed and pulled it and headed inside the house.

"FREEZE PENSKEY!" Swazon said.

Ed turned around and quickly knocked him unconscious.

As Edd raised his axe Ed and Steven closed their eyes but then Edd was struck in the back by Rolf with a shotgun.

Edd feel slowly to the ground and tried to grabe Ed but he flicked him off causing his mask to fly off reliving his identity as he feel on his back.

As Ed lied on the floor he quickly looked at Ed and said "You're going to hell with Eddy!" Edd then died of his wound.

"You're safe now Ed. Double D is dead." Jacobs said before finally dying.

Swazon got up and noticed everything and was sad to see Jacobs die.

Later after that ambulances and police cars came and Edd and Jacobs bodies were carried out and Ed, Rolf and Steven watched. A crowd gathered around the scene and Marie saw and gave a cold stare at Ed as he looked at her and she said "Evil"

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for supporting me as I poured my heart out through this story. Before you ask yes there will be a sequel.**


	11. Victims of Edd Penskey

Victims of Edd Penskey

Eddy Reese:

Found with multiple stab wounds lying on floor surrounded by a pool of blood. Weapon(s): Steak knife.

Date: September 22, 1995

Michael Kenester:

Found inside dumpster nude with fatal knife wounds in chest and head. Murdered for clothing. Weapon(s): Believed to be switchblade.

Date: September 21, 2004

Kevin Burns:

Found with fatal blows all over chest and head. Weapon(s): Tree branch.

Date: September 22, 2004

Jonathan "Jonny" Scotto:

Found with blows to the head and fatal knife wounds to chest and head. Weapon(s): Steak knife and beaten in bathroom stall.

Date: September 22, 2004

Randall "Randy" Johnson:

Found impaled on tree branch. Weapon(s): None.

Date: September 22, 2004

Zachary "Zach" Collins:

Found with two fatal gunshot wounds to the back. Weapon(s): Desert Eagle.

Date: September 22, 2004

James "Jimmy" Ideo:

Found with fatal axe wound to the chest. Weapon(s): Two-headed axe.

Date: September 22, 2004

Sarah Horace:

Found drowned in bathtub. Weapon(s): None.

Date: September 22, 2004

Richard Barton:

Found with head split open. Weapon(s): Weed wacker.

Date: September 22, 2004

Nazz Barton:

Found with fatal gunshot wound to the head. Weapon(s): Desert Eagle.

Date: September 22, 2004

Lee Kanker:

Found with fatal knife wound to the abdomen. Weapon(s): Steak knife.

Date: September 22, 2004

May Kanker:

Found with fatal axe wound to the back. Weapon(s): Two-headed axe.

Date: September 22, 2004

Michael "Mike" Richards:

Found with fatal axe wound to the chest. Weapon(s): Two-headed axe.

Date: September 22, 2004.

Lloyd Smith:

Found with fatal wound to the abdomen. Weapon(s) Shotgun.

Date: September 22, 2004

Christopher "Chris" Bennen

Found impaled on electric wire. Weapon(s): None.

Date: September 22, 2004


End file.
